Operation EOS
by PennyStroke
Summary: Summary : Daniel Kushibiro, Seorang polisi blasteran Amerika-Jepang dikirim ke SMA Yamaku yang terletak di bagian utara Jepang untuk menangkap seorang Psikopat pembunuh berdarah dingin yang bersembunyi di sekolah itu. Dengan informasi yang sangat minim tentang identitas sang pembunuh, mampukah Daniel yang menyamar menjadi seorang siswa Yamaku menangkapnya?


WAHAHAHAHAHA….._Ellos Reader._

Kamigami datang lagi nih dengan _Fanfiction "Katawa Shoujo"_

Sebenernya udah lama sih pingin nulis di fandom ini. Tapi baru kesampean sekarang nih. Padahal dulunya Kamigami mau buat _Ffict_ Romance tentang seorang (OC pastinya) siswa yang kehilangan mata kirinya yang tertancap kayu (Dafaq), dan juga Tangan kanan, dan Kaki kiri akibat terkena _Frostbite_ (Buset….. _Fusionnya_ si Lili, Rin, sama si Emi dong). Tapi akhirnya ide itu di-_Scrap_ gara gara Kamigami kebanyakan main game di _PC_.

Terus pada suatu hari, saat Kamigami lagi iseng nyari _H*ntai Doujinshi_ny Katawa Shoujo buat bahan Fapping. Ehh, Kamigami malah ketemu _Thread_nya _"Katawa Fighters_" di forumnya Katawa Shoujo. Karena kebetulan, Kamigami lagi demen-demennya main "_Mortal Kombat : Komplete Edition"_, akhirnya Kamigami pingin ngebuat _Ffict_ Katawa Shoujo yang ada unsur _Action_nya.

Tadinya Kamigami mau buat plot ceritanya Katawa Fighters, tapi enggak jadi. Aneh aja coba, masa kelima _Heroine_ utama Katawa Shoujo berantem tanpa alasan. Dan akhhirnya setelah keinget sama film _"21 Jump Street_" Kamigami jadi bikin _Ffic _inideh.

Yaudah deh silahkan dibaca (Daritadi kebanyakan bacot Authornya). Oh iya lupa….. No FLAME ya, nati bisa-bsa Kamigami hiatus kayak dulu. Jangan lupa R'n'R. Kasih kritik boleh tapi cabenya dua ja yah. Kritik yang baik harus menilai nilai positif dari _Ffict_ ini jugaloh. (Kecuali kalo _Ffictt_ ini emang kelewat sampah)

_Disklemer : _Katawa Shoujo dan hal yang berhubungan dengan _Visual Novel_ ini punyanya 'Studio Empat Daun'

_Summary : _Daniel Kushibiro, Seorang polisi blasteran Amerika-Jepang dikirim ke SMA Yamaku yang terletak di bagian utara Jepang untuk menangkap seorang Psikopat pembunuh berdarah dingin yang bersembunyi di sekolah itu. Dengan informasi yang sangat minim tentang identitas sang pembunuh, mampukah Daniel yang menyamar menjadi seorang siswa Yamaku menangkapnya?

* * *

**-OPERATION : EYE OF SHADOW-  
**

**2013 (c) Kamigami**

* * *

**Prologue : "The Master of Disguise"**

* * *

_-o-o-o-_

"Kita sudah dapat melacak keberadaan Psikopat pembunuh berdaraah dingin itu." Bapak Kepala Kepolisian yang berambut cepak dan memiliki bekas luka dimata kiri itu menatap tajam Seorang Inspektur muda kepercayaannya yang duduk di seberang mejanya.

"Terakhir dia terlihat di sekitar sekolah di bagian utara Jepang. SMA Yamaku, sekolah untuk orang-orag yang memilik kekurangan. Sepertinya dia sedang bersembunyi disana, Daniel." Ucapnya seraya membaca sebuah berkas yang sudah ada di atas mejanya.

"Mungkin saja dia sedang menyamar menjadi seorang murid, guru pengajar, atau mungkin seorang _Office Boy_. Tidak ada yang tahu, dan kita hanya mempunyai sedikit informasi tentang identitasnya." Bapak Kepala Kepolisian itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju jendela yang ada di belakang meja kerjanya.

"Daniel, aku akan mengirimmu ke SMA Yamaku untuk menangkap Psikopat itu."Tanpa melihat bawahannya, sang Kepala Kepolisian memberkan tugas yang akan diemban oleh Daniel, Inspektur muda kepercayaannya itu.

"Sepertinya tugas ini lebih baik dilakukan oleh Inspektur senior yang lebih berpengalaman, _Kaicho_." Jawab Daniel dengan nada tegasnya. "Hal ini untuk menghindari kegagalan dalam menangkap Psikopat itu dan mencegahnya untuk kabur dari lokasi tersebut." Sambungnya.

"Kita hanya mempunyai sedikit informasi mengenai identitasnya sehingga kita tidak dapat langsung menangkapnya. Dan kamu masih muda, Daniel. Kamu tidak akan membuat orang-orang di Yamaku curiga tentang keberadaanmu sebagai seorang murid."Jawab Bapak Kepala Kepolisian itu seraya menyalakan sebatang cerutu yang dia simpan di saku _Blazer_nya.

"Jadi _Kaicho_ memerintahkanku untuk mencari informasi menganai Psikopat itu sebagai seorang…..Murid?" Tanya Daniel yang masih belum percaya dengan ucapan atasannya itu. "Ya, tentu saja. Kamu akan lebih leluasa mencari Informasi disana sebagai seorang murid." Jawab atasannya itu.

"Tapi, sekolah itu tempat orang-orang yang memiliki kekurangan. Apa aku harus berpura pura memiliki kekurangan, _Kaicho_. Misalnya buta? Atau tuli?" Tanya Daniel panik. "Tentu saja, Daniel. Atau mungkin kamu bisa berpura pura terkena _ADHD, OCD, _atau _Angelman Syndrome_." Jawab Bapak Kepla Polisi.

"OMFG… Bapak bercandakan?" Tanya Daniel yang semakin panik. Keringat dingin mengucur dari tubuhnya. "Ya, tentu saja saya bercanda. Kamu bia menjadi seorang murid tanpa kekurangan yang ingin belajar bahasa isyarat (_Sign Language)_." Jawab Bapak kepala Polisi dengan senyum nistanya.

"Kau membuatku takut, _Kaicho_." Akhirnya Daniel dapat menghela napas panjang setelah dirinya mengetahui bahwa dia tidak harus berpura pura buta atau tuli. "Jadi kapan tugas ini akan dimulai, _Kaicho_?" Tanya Daniel.

"Secepatnya. Trimester terakhir sudah dimulai. Kita tidak bisa banyak-banyak membuang waktu, Daniel." Bapak Kepala Polisi itu segera menghisap cerutunya yang baru saja dia nyalakan. "Persiapkan dirimu secepat kilat, Daniel. Kita harus dapat menangkap Psikopat pembunuh itu." Sambungnya.

_-o-o-o-_

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Inspektur muda blasteran Amerika-Jepang itu sudah duduk di depan meja kerjanya. Dia sudah mengenakan seragam dengan kemeja putih dan Celana bahan berwarna hijau kebangsaan Yamaku.

Rambut pirangnya dia cukur meyerupai model rambut Kapten team _Borussia Dortmund_, _Marco Reus_. Dengan model klasik dimana sisi belakang, kanan dan kiri tipis, dan hanya menyisakan bagian atas yang diarahkan kesamping. Hal itu membuat tokoh Daniel terlihat lima tahun lebih muda. Orang-orang pasti tidak akan mencurigai penyamarannya.

"Hehey, _Marco Reus_. Apakah kamu sudah siap berangkat ke Yamaku?" Tanya seorang inspektur yang masuk secara tiba-tiba. "_Eagle-Eye_ apa yang kamu lakukan disini? Dan tolong jangan panggil aku _Marco Reus_." Pinta Daniel.

Inspektur rekan kerja Daniel ini bernama Satoshi Iskandar yang merupakan seorang blasteran Jepang-Indonesia. Satoshi yang berumur lebih tua 12 tahun daripada Daniel dan kerap dipasangkan dengannya Karena mereka berdua sama-sama orang blasteran.

Kolaborasi Daniel-Satoshi adalah Kolaborasi maut yang mematikan, karena mereka berdua saling melengkapi kekurangan yang mereka miliki masing-masing. Daniel memiliki keahlian dalam melakukan investigasi dan juga dalam urusan _CQC _(_Close Quarter Combat_). Sedangkan tembakan senjata api Satoshi tidak pernah meleset dan hal itu membuatnya mendapat julukan Mata-Elang.

"Santai sajalah, _Reus._ Cepat, kita hrus berangkat sekarang. Aku ada janji sekitar satu jam lagi." Ujar Satoshi seraya melirik ke arah jam tangan merek _Swiss Army _yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "_Dude_, sudah kubilang jangan panggil Reus. Apa kamu yang akan mengantarku?" Tanya Daniel.

"Ya, seperti biasanya." Jawabnya seraya menyisir poni rambutnya yang sudah Nampak teralu panjang. "_Damn_, aku harus bekerja bersamamu lagi." Keluh Daniel. Satoshi hanya bisa tertawa kecil. "Kita membuat Team yang hebat bung." Ujar Satoshi.

"Terakhir kali kita bekerja sebagai seorang _Team_, kamu menembak _Hitori_. Kamu tahukan dia itu pacarku?" Tanya Daniel sedikit kesal. Satoshi hanya mengetuk-ngetuk jidatnya danmencoba untuk kembali mengingat kejadian yang dimaksud oleh Daniel. "Owh, _Yaichi Hitori_. Aku ingat dengan perempuan itu." Sebuah bohlam merek _Pholips_ tiba-tiba muncul diatas kepala Satoshi.

"_Dat Little Bitch_. Dia adalah seorang _Assassin_ yang dikirim untuk membunuhmu, Daniel. Kamu harus berterima kasih padaku. Kamu ingat saat dia ingin menusukmu dengan pisau itu dari belakang. _Bang_… Kutembak tngan kirinya agar dia menjatuhkan pisau itu lalu…_Bang Bang_… Kutembak kedua _Melon_nya… dan _Bang_…_Headshot_. Tidak ada yang bisa kabur dari bidikan Satoshi the _Eagle-Eye_." Ujar Satoshi semangat.

"Sudahlah, Satoshi. Ayo kita berangkat." Daniel dengan wajah yang lesu segera menarik Satoshi keluar dari ruangannya untuk pergi ke destinasi tujuan, SMA Yamaku. "Jangan buru-buru dong. Apa kamu sudah mempersiapkan semua keperluanmu?" Tanya Satoshi.

"Apa kamu lupa kalau satu jam lagi kamu ada janji dengan seseorang?" Tanya Daniel balik."_Yare Yare_. Baiklah ayo kita berangkat." Mereka berdua segera meninggalkan Kantor Polisi dan masuk ke dalam mobil _Volskwagen Scirocco _milik Daniel yang terparkir di belakang Kantor Polisi. Didalam mobil Satoshi memberikan sebuah berkas dan _Revolver Taurus 94.22LR 2"_.

"Ingat! Disana kamu bukanlah Inspektur Muda yang bernama _"Daniel Kushibiro_" melainkan seorang pelajar muda bernama "_Garry Garcia_" yang berasal dari Spanyol. Semua hal mengenai identitas sementarmu tertulis di dalam berkas ini." Ujar Satoshi. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Revolver ini?" Tanya Daniel.

"_In case of Emergency, just fahkin Use it_. Psikopat itu mungkin akan mengetahui identitasmu. Gunakan untuk berjaga-jaga, dan hanya ada lima butir peluru di _Chamber_nya. Jadi kamu tidak bisa seenaknya main tembak sana, tembak sini." Peringat Satoshi.

"Peraturan utamanya, jangan bertindak terlalu mencurigakan, tidak boleh merokok ataupun menggunakan narkoba, dan yang terakhir jangan setubuhi siswi di sekolah itu. Pacaran boleh saja, asal tidak mengganggu kinerja kerjamu." Sambungnya. Daniel hanya mengangguk seraya membaca berkas yang baru dia terima dan menyimpan Revolvernya di tempat yang aman.

"Dan hal terakhir yang ingin kusampaikan….." Satoshi menarik napas panjang sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Hal ini menarik perhatin Daniel. "Ada apa, _Eagle-Eye_?" Tanya Daniel.

"_Good Luck Have Fun_. Sebenarnya aku ingin menemanimu dalam tugas ini. Namun apa daya, aku sudah terlalu tua untuk menyamar sebagai seorang siswa." Ujar Satoshi kecewa. "Tenang saja Satoshi. Aku akan menyelesaikan tugas ini dengan baik walau tanpa bantuanmu." Jawab Daniel seraya mengacungkan jempol kea rah rekan kerjanya itu.

-o-o-o-

* * *

Yup, Readers…..

End Of The Prologue Chapter ^^v…..Ffictnya kacau nih kayaknya? ^^"

Maafkan daku kalau ada typo yang terselip….. dimaafin kan….? ^^v

Sebisa mungkin Kamigami Update _Chapter _1 Nya Secepat kilat.


End file.
